Once Burned, Twice Shy
by TaraJo
Summary: Sometimes it's necessary to keep up appearances.


**A/N:** This ficlet was written for Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge #84 - _alone at last _in LJ. Betaed by gusx217.

**ONCE BURNED, TWICE SHY**

****

  
"What the fuck are you looking at, Scarhead?" Draco Malfoy sneered at Harry Potter. "Don't you have anything better to do, like licking that _professor_ Great Oaf's arse or something? Fuck off!"

Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of a group of Slytherins nursing his stinging fingertips. He scowled at both Harry and a basket of Blast-Ended Screwts that Hagrid had introduced for their lesson of Care of Magical Creatures. He had bred them by crossing Manticores and Fire Crabs, and the creature looked like a combination of a giant scorpion and an elongated crab. Somehow Hagrid had managed to breed more of these nasty creatures after failing so many times in previous years and now he wanted to teach his 8th years how to take care of them. Malfoy had been a stupidly arrogant prat as usual and tried to grab one of them only to have his fingers burnt and stung by the stinger curled over the crab's back.

Hagrid had gone inside his hut to look for a salve for Malfoy's fingers. The Gryffindors were standing outside the hut gathered as a student group should, around the large table where Hagrid had laid the Screwts for their inspection.

Some of the Gryffindors were gloating at Malfoy's misfortune but Harry just smirked at the furious Slytherin.

"What was this... a second time already? How many times do you need to learn _not_ to touch any magical creatures until you know what they do?"

"Shut it, Potty. You wouldn't get through half the lessons here without the Mudblood's help, neither of you or Weasel," Malfoy scoffed.

"Oi, don't you dare call her that, Malfoy, or I..." Ron shouted angrily.

"Or you'll what, hit me with your excellent slug throwing spell, Weasel? That was so impressive back when you excelled at it – at throwing them up yourself. And here I thought you poor wizards would appreciate a fine Escargot if you could ever afford to have some – not throw it up like a moron that you are."

Ron was so furious that his face was almost purple and he was ready to attack Malfoy when Hermione stepped between him and Malfoy.

"Stop it, you two. Hagrid is coming with the salve, and you both better pay attention to the class because you both have to pass the test. Nobody here cares whether you're rich or not, like your Escargot thrown up or not.. just stop it!"

They all turned to see Hagrid coming down the stairs of his hut carrying a jar of salve in his hand. Malfoy shoved his way back at the table.

"Get on with it already, my fingers are damaged enough as it is because of your tardiness," he demanded with a cold voice. "Damn it, I need a manicure again."

Hagrid just growled under his breath but Harry had had enough of Malfoy's attitude.

"You insufferable prat! You better show some respect to your professor or I'll hex your arse six ways to Sunday!"

"Hah, keep dreaming, Golden Boy. You're so good and brave in front of your fan club but I know you're nothing but a pathetic excuse of a Savior when left alone."

"I'll show you a pathetic excuse of a Death Eater, you scumbag," Harry roared and attacked Malfoy. Hermione and Neville barely managed to drag him away to cool off.

After dinner Harry made his way to the 7th floor and to the Room of Requirement. He stepped through the door into a cozy sitting room with a comfortable sofa, two armchairs and a small coffee table in front of the fireplace. A fire was lit in the fireplace illuminating the whole room with a soft glow. Harry kicked his shoes off and curled on the sofa enjoying the warmth and the peace and quiet for the first time that day.

He heard a door open, then close and familiar footsteps approached the sofa.

"Alone at last."

Harry glanced over his shoulder toward the sound and grinned.

"Come here, you." Harry opened his arms and his companion slid into his embrace, cuddling closer and sighing contentedly. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Although you gave me a bit of a hard time out there, but otherwise it was fun."

"I just wish we didn't have to do it anymore. I hate fighting with you," Harry worried.

"You know we need to keep up appearances in public for now, but after hours I'm all yours, love," Draco grinned and leaned in to kiss him deeply.

The End


End file.
